We're Back! 2: Return of the Dinosaurs
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: We're Back A Dinosaur's Story fic. RJ, a normal High school student digs up a magical book that is so powerful someone corrupted wants it. Now Rex, Dweeb, Woog, and Elsa go to protect RJ and the book, and RJ finds himself becoming best friends with Rex. Now RJ's world had turned upside down as the dinosaurs and evil men battle over this book. Rated K plus. Please review and read?
1. Chapter 1

** A/N: This is the first time I've done a story with the Misc cartoons category. So I'd like to see some nice reviews if that is okay with you. The movie I am doing this story about is 'We're Back A Dinosaur's Story'. And this is the plot: A Boy named RJ is having a normal high school life and he's close to getting together with the girl of his dreams, until he digs up a magical book and someone wants it for his own purposes. Rex and the gang are sent by Captain Neweyes to get the book and make sure it's safe. After a while, RJ's world gets turned upside down as he witnesses en epic battle... for one silly little book? Anyways, enjoy!**

** (Opening Monologue)**

Before the modern era began, there was a book. Yes, you heard me right. A book. The book has unknown origins, but it is rumored to have magical powers. To give life back to the dead, give death to living things, grant wishes, teleport things from other worlds, time travel, and much much more.

One time, it was lost for what seemed like thousands of years before falling out of Merlin, the master wizard of King Arthur's hands. The Book was lost. Until a man named Captain Neweyes. He found it one day while fishing in the ocean.

He took the book and used it's wish granting power to gain everything he needed in order to make his life mission a success. His mission, was to make the wishes of all the children of Earth come true.

But then, Neweyes' brother Screweyes wanted it for his own evil purposes too, to give children nightmares and make them come alive.

Neweyes didn't want to risk the book being found, so he buried it where his brother would never find it. In a small town called 'Corona' California.

**(Normal P.O.V.)**

"Okay, Mr. Wheatley you're in charge of painting the sets!" said the Drama teacher. RJ Wheatley was a normal seventeen year old boy with pale white skin, messy black hair, fudge brown eyes, a skinny but fit body, he even had a six-pack of abs. His clothes were normally a black long sleeved V-neck shirt, black jeans, a seat-belt style belt, worn out black Adidas sneakers, a black wrist watch, dog tags that belonged to his uncle, and two wristbands that were from his favorite video game: 'Portal'. The first band was the logo for 'Aperture Laboratories' in white letters inside the black background, the second one was black too, and it white lettering said 'The Cake is a Lie', and the third one above those two wristbands was a black and maroon survival bracelet.

"Yes Mrs. Schultz" said RJ as he and his friend Alex and a few other of his peers in the class went to the PAC (Performing arts center). And they began painting the sets for their Spring musical. 'Carrie' the musical adaptation based on the popular Stephen King novel. Alex was painting alongside RJ and he noticed a familiar someone walk up to where they were with a paintbrush in their hand.

"Oh my god, dude" Alex said.

"What?" RJ asked.

"Cassie's walking over to you" Alex said. RJ looked to his left to see Cassie Wilkes walk over to him. Cassie was a slender figure girl with peach skin, luscious blue eyes, and light brown hair that went down to her shoulder blades. Her clothes were composed of a light gray long sleeved shirt, a wool brown vest over it that was halfway zipped up, and skinny jeans with a pair of brown boots.

"Hey RJ" she greeted softly.

"Oh, hi Cassie" RJ said casually like nothing was going on with him, when in reality, RJ was nervous, really nervous. Cassie was a girl he had a crush on since seventh grade. And he had almost every single class with her ever since.

"So what's up with you?" Cassie asked as she dipped her brush into the paint and started painting with RJ and Alex.

"Nothing, my parents are out of town and I've got the house to myself for two straight weeks. I've got plenty of food to survive those weeks too" RJ said with a slight smile as he painted alongside Cassie.

"That's cool. Hey, there's gonna be a party at my place next Friday and I was wondering if you wanted to go" Cassie asked. RJ looked to Alex and he saw that Alex gave him a nod that meant 'Go for it'. He then turned back to Cassie.

"I-I-I'd love to" RJ said. Cassie smiled and spoke.

"Great! So I'll see ya next Friday" Cassie said and then went over to painting another set. RJ began muttering 'Yes' over and over to himself in a happy and giddy tone. He was happy now that he'd have a chance of telling Cassie how he felt about her.

"You lucky dawg!" Alex said as he slapped RJ's back.

"I know I am. What are the odds of RJ Wheatley getting invited to one of Cassie Wilkes' parties?" RJ asked rhetorically. The bell then rang and RJ dropped his brush into the pain bucket and grabbed his bag and ran out the door.

"YES!" he cheered as he fist pumped into the air as she ran towards his car. It was a red mustang with red racing stripes and he began driving towards his house.

"Might as well take the shortcut through the woods" RJ said to himself as he made a left turn instead of a right turn and started driving through the woods behind his neighborhood. RJ's wheel then hit a bump in the middle of the road and it made a sound that sounded like cracking.

"What was that!?" shouted RJ scared-like. He got out the car and looked at what he hit. It was a wooden crate in the dirt.

"What in the name of God is that?" RJ whispered as he walked further towards it and pulled off the side of the wooden box and he reached into it when he saw something inside it. It was a book that had black leather covers, and brown stitches sewing up lines that could represent cuts.

"Woah, this looks scary" RJ said in an amazed tone and a smile. RJ looked around to see if anyone was looking and carried the book back to the car and put the book in the glove box of the car and started driving back to his house.

"Meanwhile, a something that was placed inside the book's cover began silently beeping. Silent enough that RJ can't hear it.

The signal that the device inside the cover was making it's way to a computer in New York City. Captain Neweyes was sitting at this computer and began looking at the signal.

"The books been dug up" said the captain. He pressed a button that took him to a bird's eye view of a small town in California and saw RJ's red mustang driving down the road from where the book was originally dug up.

"We've gotta get it back" Neweyes muttered. He then walked into the Museum of Natural History to see the four dinosaurs he brought back from the Prehistoric era to make children's wishes of seeing real life dinosaurs come true.

"Well hey there, Captain!" said Rex the T-Rex. His friends gave the captain the same greeting. Woog the Triceratops, Elsa the Pterodactyl, and Woog the Parasaurolophus.

"Guys, I need your help with something" Neweyes said.

"What kind of help?" Elsa asked.

"You know the brain grain I fed you to make you guys talk and stuff?" the captain asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" asked Woog.

"Well, I got the recipe for it from a book called 'Merlin's Lexicon'. I buried it somewhere else to prevent it from getting in the hands of Screweyes, now someone has dug it up" Neweyes said.

"Golly, that's terrible" Rex exclaimed. The captain merely nodded.

"If that book falls into the wrong hands, it could cause disaster! One the world would bow to it's knees before" said the captain.

"What is it you want us to do, sir?" Dweeb asked in his happy goofy voice he used almost all the time.

"I want you guys to find whoever has the book now and protect them and the book with your lives. You are that person's and that book's guardians" Captain Neweyes said. Rex then began thinking. It had been an awful long time since he'd seen Louie and Cecelia, maybe whoever had this book could be their new friend.

"WE'LL DO IT!" Rex cheered.

"I'll go get the ship ready" said the captain. After a while, they all got loaded onto the ship. Then they took off towards Corona California.

Meanwhile, in a government lab, a man rushed over to tell his boss, who was a muscular man with three scratch marks on his face and white hair in a green army uniform with medals and badges on the left side of the shirt.

"What is sergeant?" he asked annoyed.

"General Lee, sir. We've picked up on a signal that is coming from Merlin's Lexicon" Lee then raised his eyebrow in interest.

"Did you trace it?" he asked. The sergeant nodded.

"Good, with that book we can make project Dino-men a reality. Get the troops ready and prepare to head to the source!" Lee ordered. The sergeant did as ordered and ran towards the door.

"That book is as good as mine!" Lee cheered in a sinister tone.

**A/N: Yeah, now we know about RJ and the Lexicon, and the Dinosaurs going to find the book, Rex wanting a new friend to make, and this General Lee guy wanting the book for some sort of Dino-men project. Lots more to come in the next chapter, depends if I've got enough time to spare. Please review, thanks! And no flames please! This is my first 'We're Back A Dinosaur's Story' fic, so please be nice.**


	2. Chapter 2

** A/N: Okay, so RJ Wheatley found Merlin's Lexicon buried in the woods in Corona California where Captain Neweyes buried it years ago. Now someone named General Lee wants the book to complete some sort of experiment called 'Project Dino-men' and Rex, Elsa, Dweeb, and Woog are going to California after being assigned to protect RJ and the book at all costs. Now we get to see where it left off from there. Enjoy!**

RJ pulled into the driveway of his house which was a two story house with brown paint covering the outside and there was grass growing in the front yard. RJ was on the phone when he got out the car and he went over to the passenger seat and grabbed the book out of the glove box and his backpack.

"Yeah, I'd like to order a large cheese pizza please. No deep dish, thank you for offering though" RJ said as he talked on the phone, ordering his dinner.

"Uh, I'll pick it up" RJ said again as he walked in through the door and placed his bag on the counter, and the book on his coffee table.

"RJ Wheatley" RJ told the person on the other line his name and then said 'Goodbye' and hung up his Verizon Samsung U365. And sat down on the couch.

"Alright, let's take a look at you, shall we?" RJ asked himself as he took the book off the table and opened up the book to see an introduction page with a strange language written in black lettering, but there was red sharpie drawn over it to what looked like translation.

"What is all this stuff supposed to be? Magic spells or something?" RJ asked himself. He turned the page and looked to one page and read the red marker translations.

"Akunzta Astrada Asalla" RJ read aloud and one of the potted plants sitting by the window set itself on fire.

"Oh my god! Fire! Fire! Fire!" he shouted. He shut the book and threw it on the couch and took the sink nozzle that was extendable and sprayed the plant. One second later, the plant was burnt to a crisp and the smell of burnt soil filled the house.

"Oh dear lord that smells terrible" RJ complained in a funny tone as he plugged his nose to block out the foul smell.

"Mom and Dad are gonna love this" RJ said sarcastically to himself. He took the scorched plant outside and threw it to the garbage bins that were on the curb. RJ then went back inside and took a can of febreze from under the sink and sprayed all around the living room.

"Phew, much better" RJ said in relief as he then tossed the now empty can of air freshener in the trash can. RJ then turned his head to the book that laid on the couch.

"So that thing really is magic?" RJ asked himself as he picked the book up and flipped through the pages that were full of spells with red ink written above the foreign dialect to translate. RJ then flipped to another spell and began reading it aloud.

"Brunzink Salamani Quieortika" and then a bang was made and all the books on the book shelf in the living room fell to the ground.

"Note to self: Never use spell number one, or number 2" RJ said as he closed the book and went over to pick the books up and put them back on the shelf.

Meanwhile, the ship carrying Rex, Woog, Elsa, and Dweeb was high above Corona. Captain Neweyes spoke to the dinosaurs who were standing on top of the airlock.

"Just remember, protect whoever has the book, and the book itself. Oh, and like I've said before, try not to step on anyone while you're down there. And another thing, don't attract too much attention to yourselves" said the captain.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure that book is safe and sound" Elsa promised the captain.

"Good luck!" said Neweyes before the airlock opened and they all fell down out of the ship screaming. After a while, the parachutes on the Dinosaur's backs opened up, except for Elsa who flew to the ground in the woods. Everyone else had a soft but somewhat painful landing.

"Everyone alright?" Elsa asked. They all nodded as they took their chutes off.

"Good, now let's find whoever has that book and make sure their safe" Elsa said.

"How do we even know where it is though?" Woog asked.

"Easy, he said whoever had the book now lived in this neighborhood" Rex said. Everyone then tiptoed quietly in the middle of the woods until they got to RJ's house.

Meanwhile, General Lee and his men were tearing through RJ's school and looked all around for the book that wasn't there.

"Where is it!?" Lee shouted. No one responded, they all cowered in fear and then Lee kept searching for the book in the building he was tearing up.

Meanwhile, later that night, RJ got back home with the pizza he ordered in his arms and he answered the phone on the kitchen counter once he got inside.

"Hello?" RJ greeted tiredly. A machine was talking into the phone.

"Hello, this is a message from Corona high school. Due to some matters of breaking and entering by an unknown criminal, all students and faculty are advised to stay home for two weeks until the perpetrators are caught and taken into custody. Thank you, and have a nice two weeks off" said the voice before hanging up. RJ looked delighted.

"Awesome! Tomorrow I don't have to worry about studying for my chemistry test. I can just sit in my pajamas and watch nothing but 'Breaking Bad' and 'Under the Dome' all day long" RJ said as he put the pizza on the coffee table and started eating a slice.

"What are you?" RJ asked the book as if it were alive with his mouth full of pizza as he stared at the mysterious book that was in his hand. His phone then rang again and RJ decided not to answer it. It went to voice mail. When the machine beeped, it began saying the message.

Meanwhile, the dinosaurs were looking through the neighborhood and looked through every window but no sign of the lexicon. Red then spotted the book in RJ's hand and he was listening to the voice message.

"Hey RJ, it's Cassie. If you're wondering how I got your home phone number... I asked Alex for it. Anyways, that's not why I'm calling, I was wondering if you still were going to my party on Friday. Call me back as soon as you get this. Bye RJ! Have a great two weeks off!" Cassie's voice said before hanging up.

"So that's your name huh? RJ. I like that name" Rex said to himself. He then watched RJ put the box of leftover pizza in the fridge and take the book with him to bed before shutting the lights off in the living room. Dweeb approached Rex.

"Hey Rex, did ya find anything?" he asked. Rex nodded and spoke.

"Guys, I found the book and who's got it" Rex said. Everyone cheered softly, not wanting to wake up the whole neighborhood.

"Great, are they good or bad?" Woog asked.

"It's safe in RJ's hands, that's for sure" Rex said. The others looked to one another in confusion.

"Who's RJ?" Elsa asked.

"The one we're gonna be watching over from now on, and the book" Rex said with a smile.

**A/N: Yeah, now the dinosaurs know who RJ is and that he's got the book. RJ has witnessed the books powers and it set a plant on fire and caused a mini-earthquake, causing the books to fall off the shelves, and the school is giving RJ and many other students and teachers time off due to General Lee looking for the book and trashing up the place. More to come in the next update! Please review, thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

** A/N: Now this is where things get super interesting. Now the Dinosaurs have found RJ and the book, and now RJ is gonna see real life dinosaurs and he's gonna learn why they're here. Lots more will happen in this chapter. Enjoy!**

The Dinosaurs kept a watchful eye over RJ through his backyard through the sliding glass door. RJ just woke up and RJ was already dressed, he took a shower, and he was now holding the book in his hands looking through the pages.

"Okay, I've done a large amount of research the entire night and I have no freaking idea what this thing could be" RJ said to himself. Dweeb was about to sneeze but Rex covered his nose with one of his claws. Dweeb sighed in relief quietly, but then Woog sneezed and it was really loud. RJ jumped in shock and he shut the book and looked all around him.

"What in the heck was that?" RJ muttered. He then turned around to see the dinosaurs staring at him.

"Woah!" RJ shouted backing against the fireplace. He grabbed his backpack and put the book in it and began running out the door.

"That's just great Woog, you had to sneeze. Now the poor thing is scared of us" Elsa scolded.

"Sorry" Woog said. Rex then spoke.

"Follow him. We can't let him or the book get into the wrong hands" Rex said. They began following him and chasing him. RJ ran through the woods.

"This is bad! This is bad! This is bad! This is bad! This is bad! This is bad!" RJ cried as he ran through the woods and was panicking. Rex and the others wouldn't stop till they caught up with him and calmed him down to tell him they meant no harm.

"Leave me alone!" RJ shouted. They didn't stop chasing after him. The teenager then tripped on a root in the ground and fell down a hill.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" RJ shouted as he tumbled down the hill in an extremely painful manner. RJ then hit his head on the stump of a tree and fell unconscious.

Meanwhile, General Lee kicked a broken bookshelf out of the way in the school RJ and his friends went to. One lieutenant was walking alongside him and spoke.

"General Lee, sir. If I may ask, why is it so important we get this Lexicon?" he asked.

"Well, project Dino-men can finally be complete. We will be able to transform at will and not have to inject ourselves with the formula for transformation each time we want to. In the book, there must be a recipe or spell to help perfect the formula" explained the tall, muscular man who was so obsessed with this book.

"I see, and what are we gonna do once we complete out goal?" the lieutenant asked.

"We'll be able to win any war, and get whatever it is we want if we have to use force" the General said.

Back in the woods, RJ was drifting back to consciousness. He woke up hearing the voices of the dinosaurs.

"Give him some room, okay guys?" Rex asked.

"He doesn't look too good" said Dweeb.

"The poor thing sprained his wrist when he fell" Elsa said.

"And that is one small but nasty cut on his cheek" Woog said. RJ's vision then stopped being so blurry to see the dinosaurs instead of their shapes.

"Woah, woah, woah!" RJ said grabbing the bag that was next to him and tried to get up but his wrist began hurting when he began placing his hand on the ground to try and get up, but he yelled in pain and fell back down to the ground.

"I wouldn't get up with that wrist if I were you, it looks pretty bad" Woog said. RJ backed up in fear and was terrified that there were actual talking dinosaurs in front of him.

"Okay, what is it you want from me!?" RJ shouted demanding to know. RJ then took the book out of his bag and threw it at Rex's foot.

"Here, take it! I don't want it anymore. The stupid book is yours now!" RJ said trying to run, but Rex picked RJ up with his tail and pulled him up to his face.

"Easy there, we're not gonna hurt ya" Rex said in a soft tone.

"If you're not gonna hurt me, what do you want? The book? It's at your foot, take it" RJ said. Rex crouched down and picked the book up in his claw.

"We don't want the book, or you" Rex said.

"Then what do you want?" RJ asked as he took the book out of Rex's hand.

"We wanna protect the book, and you" Rex said.

"Protect me? Why?" RJ asked. Rex put RJ down and then he sat down on the stump and began listening to Rex.

"That book is called Merlin's Lexicon. It is a powerful spell book that has thousands of spells and recipes for magical potions and such. We were assigned by Captain Neweyes, the man who gave us the ability to talk to protect the book and the one who has it" Rex explained. RJ was listening as he got up and started walking back to his house.

"So you guys are like my bodyguards, am I right?" RJ asked. Rex and the others nodded.

"Okay, so my name is RJ, what are your names?" RJ asked.

"I'm Rex" said Rex.

"I'm Dweeb" said Dweeb in his goofy accent and it made RJ laugh a bit.

"I am Elsa. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, RJ" Elsa said in her elegant accent.

"And my name's Woog" Woog said in his usual smooth tone.

"Nice to meet you all. Now, If you're gonna be watching over me, be sure to keep a low profile and hide in my backyard. It's large enough for the all of you, okay?" RJ asked. They all looked at one another and nodded.

"Great, sorry for running away like that" RJ apologized.

"Oh, it's quite alright, RJ" said Elsa. Rex then picked RJ up with his tail and placed him on his back.

"What are you doing, Rex?" RJ asked.

"Giving you a ride" Rex said.

"Thanks" RJ thanked him with a small smile.

"No problem. Now let's get you home and hopefully you can treat yourself for that bad wrist of yours" Rex said. RJ then took a look at his hurting, scraped, and sorta bleeding wrist.

"Don't forget that cut on your cheek" Dweeb piped in. RJ placed his hand on his cheek and looked to see blood on his fingers.

"Okay, let's go home guys" RJ said. They began walking to RJ's house. RJ was enjoying the ride that Rex was giving him, and they gave each other smiles that were small but showed that they were enjoying one another's company.

**A/N: Okay, now RJ known who the dinosaurs are and why they're here. And the reason why General Lee wants the book is revealed. Lots more to come in the next chapter. Please review, and thanks!**


End file.
